


[Podfic] Want

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: One-Time Thing [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in the <i>One-Time Thing</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Want](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14321) by flyblckbirdfly. 



> I'm so pleased that [**flyblckbirdfly**](http://flyblckbirdfly.livejournal.com/profile) was willing to let me play with her version of CrissColfer. If you enjoy the story, go give her some love!

[Want](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/6523.html)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2,327  
**Spoilers:** Oh god no. No no no. This is just for fun. ;)  
**Warnings:** RPF. Blowjobs.  


  
Length: 00:19:26  
Download: [MP3|17.8MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?r9u67305f6q3ibk)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/), [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/)  


  



End file.
